morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Kuroi
|eyecolor = Mustard |eyecolorbox = #DBDF7A |furcolor = Main |furcolorbox = #6C6C6C |furcolor1 = In-game |furcolorbox1 = #5A467A |furcolor2 = Spot in chest |furcolorbox2 = #FFFFFF |birthday = July 10th (Cancer) |bloodtype = AB |occupation = Student Baker Chef |aliases = Kuroi (By Juuichi Mikazuki) |enemies = Tatsuki Midoriya Keichiiro Kuroi Hiroyuki Nishimura |friends = Hiroyuki Nishimura Kouya Aotsuki Tsukishiro Amaki Torahiko Ooshima Kounosuke Kuri Shun Kodori Tatsuki Midoriya |loveinterests = Hiroyuki Nishimura |interests = Baking Cooking Reading |parents = Keichiiro Kuroi (Father) Unnamed mother |others = Tsukishiro Amaki (Butler) Hiroyuki Nishimura (Boyfriend) |other1 = }}'''Shin Kuroi (黒井 深, Kuroi Shin) is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He's the son of a rich family and is in Minasato to recover from a powerful asthma attack he suffered from when he was young. He lives with his butler and guardian Tsukishiro Amaki.''' Story Since Shin was a child he's suffered from acute asthma. After a series of treatments, his parents bought a Western-style house in the outskirts of Minasato where he could live. As Minasato is a rural community, his parents felt this would help speed Shin's recovery from his most recent attack; however, Shin's parents couldn't stay with him because of their busy life, leaving him in the care of their servant Tsukishiro Amaki. Shin was a quiet and aloof individual, even after enrolling in Waterfront's local school, which led him to be mostly ignored by his peers. However, Hiroyuki Nishimura finds him interesting and attempts to speak to him in spite of Shin's aloof behavior. After a while they both become friends, with Kounosuke Kuri and Torahiko Ooshima tagging along. One day, they all were invited to Shin's house after school but when Kounosuke Kuri has the idea to go on a "Mansion Exploration Tour", things go awry. Once in Shin's room, Hiroyuki notices a small black cat figurine and picks it up. Torahiko, ever so playful, snatches the figurine from Hiroyuki and keeps it out of Shin's reach with the black cat desperate to retrieve the figurine. Torahiko tosses the figurine to Kounosuke, who fails to react fast enough to grab the sculpture. When the figurine bounces off Kounosuke's head and falls out the window, Shin becomes severely depressed and grows even more aloof. Hiroyuki, Torahiko, and Kounosuke continue talking with Shin to repair their mess and, after some time, Shin opens back up to the trio. Shin begins to develop romantic feelings for Hiroyuki as they spent more time together, and it seemed the delicate black cat was overcoming his own loneliness, growing more lively and animated. Some time later, however, Hiroyuki and his family moves to the big city, leaving Shin and company behind and driving Shin even deeper into melancholy. At Hiroyuki's welcoming party, Shin continues being the quiet and reserved cat that he has grown to be, making a few blunt remarks about Hiroyuki's behavior and generally remaining somewhat cold to him. While playing through Shin's story Hiroyuki may learn Shin's true feelings, and more importantly, can drastically shape Shin's growth as an individual as well as Hiroyuki's standing among his friends. Personality Shin is a very reserved and quiet cat, often preferring the company of books instead of hanging out with the people around him. This reservation is due in major part to his struggles with acute asthmatic symptoms, which leaves him unable to perform any heavy manual labor, a weakness that continually bothers Shin. Shin's demeanour has led many people to view him as somewhat arrogant and proud, but he proves to be an intelligent and honest individual with a weakness for sweets. He relies upon his books as a way to distract himself from his frustration and loneliness due to his parents' absence, and is actually quite fond of the friends he's made while in Waterfront Village, even if he doesn't always show it. He also has become an accomplished patissier, baking many different kinds of sweets as a secondary way to cope with his loneliness and isolation. Shin is also deathly afraid of deep water, mostly due to Torahiko's childhood antics and Hiroyuki's passive behavior in response to Torahiko's repeated attempts to drag Shin out into the village's river and lake against Shin's desires. As such, he's never learned how to swim, and continually avoids going into any natural body of water. Morenatsu Profile * Species: Cat *'Gender: '''Male *'Birthday: 'July 10 (Cancer) *'Blood Type: 'AB *'Height: '162 cm. (~5' 4") *'Weight: '48 kg. (~106 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Making sweets, sunbathing *'Short Description: 'He is a young black cat who lives in a Western-style house on the outskirts of the village. He seems a bit out of place in a small rural town. He has a slender and handsome figure, perfect reflexes, and gets good grades, but he has poor physical strength. He makes sweets to keep his mind off things whenever he feels down. Appearance Shin is the character with the second-highest number of different outfits in Morenatsu. His usual clothes are a white dress shirt, gray slacks, and a pair of leather shoes. His shirt always has the collar up, and his buttons are in various states of undress, with the sleeves' cuffs ending in a sharp point. When he goes into the forest he wears a patterned shirt, a backpack for hiking and beige pants. For the festival he wears a sky-blue kimono with a cherry-tree pattern held by a red silk belt. When at the beach Shin wears purple swim trunks with two vertical yellow bars on the side, and he usually wears black boxer briefs beneath his regular clothing. Shin is skinny and physically weak, unable to exercise due to his acute asthma, which can leave him vulnerable to strong physical assaults. His fur is black (purple in-game) with two pointy locks of hair, a white spot on the chest, small white eyebrows, and golden-yellow eyes. He possesses humanoid genitalia and plantigrade feet. Trivia *Shin's route comes out with a whopping four distinct endings: Worst, Bad, Good, Best. However, getting anything but the Bad and Good endings takes a bit of guesswork. *Achieving Shin's best ending is nigh-on impossible without some outside assistance or a metric ton of trial and error. It doesn't help that one of the choices that's mandatory will only appear if you made the correct choice on August 4th, not to mention the choices aren't made obvious either. It's entirely possible to go through 2 or 3 'playthroughs' and never realize there even is a Best ending. *For some reason, Shin was always standing in a way where you can only see his left eye, with his right eye remaining undrawn. This changed with the latest patch, introducing new sprites that show his right eye. *Shin loves to take naps, especially under or in the trees. *Shin is Trilingual as he can speak Japanese, French and English. *According to Shin, 80% of his fear towards water is the fault of Torahiko and Hiroyuki. This may have something to do with Shun nearly drowning. *Shin is the only one in the village that possess a cell phone (even though Kounosuke used to have a cell phone in his Beta sprite). *Shin has the second-highest number of different outfits in-game, just behind Juuichi Mikazuki. *Shin is one of the three characters that conserved the same beta sprite, along with Juuichi Mikazuki and Shun Kodori. *Shin is sometimes listen as ''Sin, noticeable in some of Gamma-G's artwork and the sprites are actually listed as Sin. *Even if Shin's fur looks purple in-game, his fur is actually black. *Shin looks up to his butler Tsukishiro Amaki as a parental figure. *In the beta, it's stated that Shin is 17 years old. * Despite not being athletic he can climb and jump off of trees easily. When he hits the ground he lands perfectly, possibly a reference to the old proverb "Cats always land on their feet". * Shin's last name "Kuroi" means "Black" in Japanese, a reference to his fur color. * Shin has dark fur and a moody disposition, in stark contrast to his butler, Amaki who is light-furred and has a sunny disposition. See also *Shin's Endings '''(Contain Spoilers) Category:Cat Category:Playable Route Category:Finished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character Category:Cancer Category:Characters born in July Category:Kuroi Family